


Blood

by RedAthena79



Series: Crossing the Plains [3]
Category: Young Riders
Genre: Bleeding, F/M, Grief, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAthena79/pseuds/RedAthena79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands in the ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

She wasn't doing well, the Kid thought to himself as he changed the bandage for a third time. The bleeding was sluggish now but still not stopped. Lou's face had taken on a sallow tone late yesterday afternoon. This morning sallow had become grey. His hands shook as tried to close her shirt. The once clean, soft cotton shirt was now blackened and stiff with dried blood. Ruined, just like the skin beneath his wife's breast. Ruined like the last plantation they had passed. Ruined like the life he had promised her as he placed his ring on her finger.


End file.
